Pink Moonbeams
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: After receiving a break up letter from her long time boyfriend, Christy heads over to the Blue Bar to try to forget about things for a while. What she finds is comfort from someone special.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I've had a lot of plot bunnies jumping around in my head these days, but I have no idea when I'm going to get to them. This is one of the many ideas I ended up thinking on in two days. My thanks go to Awesome Rapidash, who helped me out with this story!**

**Also, we made up a drink in the bar. It doesn't exist in the game, but it sounds like it would be.**

It was a nice day, and the sunset was very beautiful. There was not a single cloud in the sky as far as Christy could see. She smiled to herself as she finished up her farm's daily chores.

She had been in Forget Me Not Valley for about a year now. And for the most part, she loved it there. The people there were nice; some in their own way, and the atmosphere was very pleasant as well. And she loved working with the animals, even though she had to get used to their aroma.

To her though, there was one thing missing. That was her boyfriend Steve, whom she missed quite a lot. She ended up leaving him behind when she came to the farm. But, she was pretty sure that things were working out between them. She had been getting letters from him, and she would send some of her own.

In fact, thinking about Steve reminded the brunette farmer that she hadn't checked the mail yet. So with a smile on her face she went to the mailbox to take a look. She smiled a little more when she saw only the one letter, and this one had Steve's name on it! She walked into her farmhouse and opened up the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper. But what she read caused the happiness to quickly drain from her face and tears started to brim her eyes.

"_Dear Christy,_

_I'm sending this to you to let you know that I think you are a nice, sweet girl. But, I can't continue to see you. You see, we have become so distant, now that you are on that farm and I am still here. I hope that you can find love again, just like I have. I'm sure you remember Amanda, don't you? Well, she and I have been seeing a lot of each other lately, and we decided to take it to the next level. Good bye, Christy. I wish that things could have worked out between us._

_Your former boyfriend,_

_Steve."_

Christy could not stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks and she felt that her heart was shattering into pieces. She couldn't believe that Steve had broken up with her! She was sure that things would work out well between them. Seeing this letter was a blow to her heart.

The farmer girl stuffed the letter into her pocket and headed outside. The Blue Bar was the perfect place to go when she felt like this. But this time was worse than before. She had never felt more devastated in all of her life.

The walk felt like forever, and not even the beautiful sunset helped her. When she finally made it to the valley's drinking establishment, she hesitated before opening the door. But it wasn't long until she opened it and went inside. She attempted to dry her eyes, but the tears kept coming.

Muffy was the first to see Christy. The cheerful blonde smiled at first when she saw the farmer and greeted her in her usual bubbly manner. But it didn't take her long to notice her friend's expression. "What's the matter, Christy?"

Christy sniffled and she once again tried to wipe her eyes. "I… I got a letter from my boyfriend. Well… my former boyfriend… he… he broke up with me…"

Muffy gazed at her friend, feeling concern fill her body. "Aw, that's terrible!" She led the girl over to a booth. "Have a seat and I'll get you a drink. A Pink Moonbeam, right?"

The farmer nodded her head and sat down. "Yeah, thank you, Muffy."

The barmaid nodded and went to get the girl's drink. She returned a short time later and placed the drink in front of her friend. She told the farmer that Griffin said it was on the house, given that she was having a rough time. Christy thanked Muffy again, and asked her to thank Griffin as well.

Time passed, and Christy was no longer crying, but it was easy to see that she was still very depressed. She watched as different people came in and out. She didn't want to pester anyone with her problems, so she kept herself distant from them. Her heart still throbbed in pain as she thought about what had just happened.

Griffin walked over to Christy's table. "Would you like another drink?" the bartender offered.

"Yeah, I would like another," Christy said with a nod of her head.

Griffin smiled as he went to get another Pink Moonbeam. When he returned, he placed the drink in front of the girl, and then he sat down, giving the brunette a look of concern. "I heard from Muffy that you are having a tough time. Would you like to talk about it? You might feel better if you do."

Christy sighed a little, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so. Steve was such a nice guy. And we had been together for a long time." The farmer removed the crumpled letter from her pocket and handed it over to Griffin so the elder bartender could read it.

Griffin looked over the note carefully and slowly nodded his head. "I see. So you drifted apart. Perhaps having a long distance relationship wasn't what he had in mind. Sometimes, things just aren't meant to be."

"I suppose so," Christy said slowly. "Maybe we weren't destined to be together. But, I was so sure we could work this out. And now he's found something in Amanda. I was never really close friends with her, and he also just told me about this too."

"It could be because up until now, he wasn't sure how he felt," Griffin suggested. "I know this is difficult to accept, but I'm sure that given time your heart will heal."

The farmer thought about it for a moment, and slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, Griffin."

The bartender smiled right back at the girl. "You're welcome, Christy! I'm glad that I got a smile out of you, even if it's only a small one. If you want to talk some more, just let me know."

Christy watched as Griffin rose from his seat and headed back to work. As she thought about it, she knew that Griffin was someone very special to her. She never realized it until now, but Griffin always knew what to say to make her feel better.

After a little while, she got up from the chair and walked over to the elder bartender to talk some more. And as time passed, it felt like that Griffin was picking up the pieces of her broken heart, and was putting it back together again.


End file.
